Cure
by DreamWithYourEyesOpen
Summary: Can anyone save him before it's too late?
1. The Decision

A big gaping hole. That's all there was after his death. Everything just went right into that hole afterwards; his relationships, his store, his life.

Everyone thought they knew what he was going through, but no. They lost a son, a brother, a friend.

They didn't lose their other half.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione stood in front of the door uncertainly. Why her of all people? Arriving here merely two days ago, she hadn't seen anything of him.

At all. Clutching the tray, she took a deep breath and raised a hand to knock on the door. "George? I have your breakfast..."

Silence.

She debated on leaving it there, but then thought better of it. Mustering up as much courage as she could, she opened the door and slipped inside.

The lights were off and the blinds were closed. The sun shown through the cracks of the blinds and landed on a form on the bed. On Fred's bed.

She took a look at the balled up figure that gave off a dark aura, and almost flinched at the sight.

Wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, he clearly lost a lot of weight. His face, that laid on the pillow and stared morosely ahead, was gaunt and had a full grown beard.

"George, don't you want your breakfast?"

His eyes slowly turned to lock on hers and all she saw there was a dark pool filled with sorrow and remorse. Nothing like the laughing eyes that twinkled no matter his mood; that twinkled with _life_.

Going over to the small table that separated the two beds, she set the tray down silently.

Giving him one last look, she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Going up the stairs to the room she shared with Ginny, she grabbed her book off her bed.

'_What the hell am I doing?_'

Every part of her being was screaming that this was a bad idea.

But she ignored them and walked back to his room and entered it without a second thought. Closing it softly behind her, she felt his eyes on her.

She didn't meet his dead eyes and simply walked over to his old bed and made herself comfortable on it.

Pulling out her book, she read by the light of her wand.

They stayed like that all day long. Never speaking, but not feeling the need to fill that silence.

After Mrs. Weasley walked in on them and realized that Hermione was planning on staying there, she came in a few times to give them lunch and whatnot.

She gave Hermione looks of gratitude, but that only confused Hermione.

All she was doing was what anyone from the family should've been doing: being there for George.

George didn't eat any of the food that was brought to him, so neither did Hermione.

At half past 7 though, the sweet aroma of Mrs. Weasley's cooking reached her nose, and her poor deprived stomach grumbled in protest. She sat there and thought about what she should to do.

But does she dare?

Suddenly standing up, she made her decision. Using her wand, she turned on the lights and opened the blinds. "George, get up."

Without waiting for an answer, she strode to his closet and pulled a simple pair of jeans, t-shirt, and boxers from it.

She turned and saw that George was sitting up; the same dead look on his face. Swallowing her fear, she tossed the clothes at him.

"You stink. Go take a shower; you're going to dinner." She saw something spark in those deep eyes of his, but it could've been wishful thinking.

"Go. Now." She said a little more forcefully. He stood slowly and walked on shaking legs out of the room towards the bathroom down the hall.

Hermione returned to her book and waited impatiently. Five minutes later, George walked back in, freshly showered and shaven. With his beard gone, his face seemed even more vulnerable, like a child's.

What didn't change was the haunted look to him and the slump of his shoulders.

"These were Fred's clothes." His voice was cracked and weak. He walked over to where she was standing and threw his arms around her in an embrace.

It shocked her, but dropping her book, she quickly returned it. Rubbing soothing circles on his bony back, she felt her eyes start to prick.

She pulled back from him and grabbed his hand in her own.

She looked him straight in the eyes, "I'm not going to tell you I understand what you're going through, because I don't. But I _am_ going to tell you that I'm here for you. No matter what."

She saw something flash in those eyes-gratitude?-but it was gone in a flash. His stoic mask remained as she led him downstairs to the dining room.

To say that the family (plus Harry) was surprised, would be the understatement of the century.

They all plastered on fake smiles after recovering from their shock. "Hey George, how are you bud?"

"Hunny, I'm so glad you could make it tonight!"

Shouts from all around the table were directed to him, but he kept his head down and tightened his hold on Hermione's hand.

She sat down next to Ron, only to be followed by George. Extracting her hand from his, she filled up both of their plates.

She placed the heavy plate in front of him and nudged him in his bony side. "Eat." She said with the same forceful voice she used earlier.

To everyone's shock, he picked up a fork and started to cautiously eat. Hermione gave everyone a look that said to leave him be, and everyone returned to how they were before the duo arrived.

Ron leaned down to her ear and whispered, "What the hell did you do to get him down here? You even got him to take a shower! Mum's been trying to get him to leave that room for months now."

She snuck a peak over at George, who was slowly working his way through the pile of food on his plate. She turned back to Ron.

"All I did was tell him to come downstairs and eat. Same goes for the shower."

He was appalled. "You ordered him down here? No one's done that..."

"Well why not?"

He gave her a puzzling look, "He's a little fragile at the moment if you haven't noticed. We thought it would be rude to do that."

"Well, I think a person that doesn't try to tiptoe around him in fear of his feelings is just what he needs."

* * *

><p>Not my best, but please review with thoughts and tips:)<p>

**A/N- **7/4/12 edited!


	2. Just A Dream

The dinner passed with few hitches; she even got him to have some pie afterwards. Soon everyone began to move towards the living room.

"George, hun, come join us all in the living room." His mom said a little timidly by the entrance to the living room.

Standing up from the table, he grabbed Hermione's hand in his own once more. She stood up also and looked into his eyes that bore into hers.

She read the message loud and clear.

"Uhm actually, Mrs. Weasley, George and I are just going to go upstairs."

Her face fell a bit, but she waved them on. "It's alright dearies. Go on. But oh Hermione?"

She leaned down to her ear and lowered her voice. "Thank you so much for doing this. I've tried everything for him but it's just so hard; every time I look at him all I see is Fred." Her last words ended in a sob and she went to sit on the couch beside Ginny.

George's hand clenched painfully around Hermione's hand as he led her quickly through the living room to the stairs. She met Harry's and Ron's eyes before she was swept out of sight.

Harry's were shocked, but Ron's had...confusion? Anger?

By now they were in his room again; George sat down on the edge of his (Fred's) bed, but kept a tight hold on her hand. She stood uncertainly in front of him and was getting a little nervous. Why wouldn't he meet her eyes?

"Hermione...when you look at me, what do you see?" That question shocked her.

"What do you mean?" He finally looked up at her.

"D-do you see me or do you see F-Fred." He stammered.

Damn it. So he heard what his mom said. "And for the record," he retorted, interrupting her thoughts. "Mum's said it before, so don't think this is anything new."

His voice was still cracked and hoarse from the misuse and his eyes were filled with pain and hurt.

And then Hermione understood.

"What do I see?" Her voice light. "Well, I see a very sad soul. A great individual like no one else. Someone whose happy, normal side is on a vacation for the moment." His lip began to tremble.

She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her. His face buried in her chest and his arms wound tightly around her waist. Feeling her shirt dampen from his tears, Hermione stood there silently. Saying nothing, just simply _being_ there.

Hermione had to admit that she felt a little awkward and at loss in this situation. Her and the twins had never been that close and she'd never really given them much thought. They were her best friend's older brothers but she never really considered them friends. She knew it would be difficult, but she just couldn't watch George waste away like this without even attempting to help him.

After what seemed like ages, he looked up at her with red rimmed eyes and tear streaks on his cheeks.

"Please don't leave me tonight." He pleaded, but had a guarded look to his face.

She faltered for a moment. But then she got another look at his face.

"I won't."

After transfiguring their clothes into simple pajamas, they went to their respective beds. George in Fred's bed, Hermione in George's.

They resumed their jobs from earlier that day. Picking back up from where she left off in her book, Hermione read by her wand light again. She heard people go around the house to get to bed, until it was silent all throughout the Burrow.

Hermione hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she was awoken by thrashing and mumbling.

Squinting in the dark, all she could see was the restless movements of George. She turned the bedside lamp on and leapt out of bed towards him.

Beads of sweat decorated his brow and his eyes were squeezed shut. "No, no, NO Fred don't leave me! Fred, FRED!"

"George! Wake up! It's just a dream!"

She shook him until he jolted awake and stared up at her in shock.

Sitting up from the bed, he pulled her into the third embrace of the day.

But not before she got a look at his face, fresh from his nightmare.

It wasn't the face of a twenty year old living his life. It was the face of a lost vulnerable kid.

Before she knew what he was doing, he pulled her down to land awkwardly next to him on the bed. With the top of her body landing on his own, she felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Can you sleep with me?"

That opened up a door of jokes that the old George would've taken.

She couldn't help but be amazed at how much he was opening up to her. She had known that all of the Weasleys had tried, and failed, to help him themselves. What made her any different? She wasn't even family. But perhaps that's exactly what he needs.

Wordlessly pulling herself up from the bed, she lifted up the covers to crawl in beside him. After turning the lamp back off, she snuggled back into his arms that automatically went around her again when she settled.

They stayed like that, facing each other, until they both started to drift off into a blissful, dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p>Please review:)<p>

**A/N**- 7/4/12 edited!


	3. Sidelines

Hermione woke up confused at her surroundings. But before she could ponder over it, the events of the previous day came rushing back.

She looked over to George and jumped a little at his proximity. One of his arms were wound around her waist while the other was loose around her shoulders.

He had also brought her snug against his chest. She stretched her head back to look up at his face and found him still sleeping.

She couldn't help but note the differences between his face while hes asleep and his face while conscious. She scanned over his tranquil, relaxed face and decided then and there that she would make his face look like that at all times.

She preferred this face much more then the face that held shadows and pain.

Turning to look at the clock, she was shocked to see it was late in the morning. She'd never slept for this long.

She tried to pull up from the bed to go to the bathroom, but George's arms kept her there. His arms tightened around her when she tried a second time.

"Why are you trying to leave?" She heard the sadness in his voice and felt his hot breath on her neck.

"George, I have to go get ready for the day." He stayed silent but she felt him bring her closer to his chest.

"George," she said firmly. "I have to go get ready, and as a matter of fact, you do too." She met his eyes and felt her heart soften at what she saw there.

"I'll be right back; it's not for forever." He reluctantly loosed his hold on her. After placing a chaste kiss to his forehead that surprised them both, she made her way to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower and put her damp hair in a bun. She apparated to Ginny's room with a towel wrapped tight around her body and started to dress. She realized everyone must be downstairs eating breakfast by now, after she saw that Ginny, who is usually the last to wake up, was gone from her room. Hoping to save even more time, she apparated back to George's room.

Only to find him pulling his t-shirt off in the middle of changing.

She was not only embarrassed at being in the presence of a shirtless boy, but was devastated at what she saw. She didn't realize how bad the situation really was.

Trying to advert her eyes from his ribs that stuck out too far and his shoulders that were more bone than muscle, she watched him grab a fresh t-shirt after realizing her presence.

He pulled it on, but not before she saw the Weasley trademark blush grace his face. She would have laughed had it not been the first sign of color in his face since the war.

And if she hadn't of had the same blush on her own face.

"So are you ready to go down to breakfast?" Hermione hoped her embarrassment didn't show in her voice and had faded from her face. He shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

Hermione understood.

"I know that you usually spend breakfast up here but its time for a change. From now on you are eating downstairs, with the family." His eyes pleaded with her but he stayed silent. She tried a different approach.

Taking his hand in hers, she gave it a squeeze . "George, I told you that I'm going to be here for you. And I intend to keep that promise. But you need to realize that I'm not the only one here for you." Sending him one last look, she released his hand and walked out of the room.

She heard him walking out behind her after only a moments hesitation. Sighing with relief, she began the descent down the stairs.

From behind, George grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. She gave his hand a comforting squeeze and held onto his hand tightly.

When they made it to the table where everyone was eating, they all turned to the two in shock.

"Joining us again, are ya?" Charlie asked, being the first to recover.

Having George eat dinner with them last night surprised them all, but having him eat with them for two meals in a row? A little too good to be true.

Hermione beamed at them all, "Of course. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

She went to sit in the seat next to Ginny and felt Ron's glare on her and George's hands.

After their kiss during the war at Hogwarts, their relationship didn't grow to much more then that. They were both too busy with other things to do anything about it. But now that everything has calmed downed, Hermione fears he'll try to make his move now. A few days ago she would've been ecstatic at the possibility of a _real _relationship with him.

But after the recent events with George, there's just no way she could add a boyfriend into the mix too.

"So Hermione. You never came to bed last night." Ginny said, sounding too innocent.

Hermione whipped her head to the right to lock her eyes with Ginny's mischievous eyes. Ginny had a small smirk on her face and her eyes kept flickering to Hermione and George's hand that were still joined under the table.

Conversation around the table never ceased, but Hermione could feel everyone's eyes on her.

Except for George, who was eating his eggs silently with his free hand.

"Oh yes, I accidentally fell asleep in George's room last night."

"WHAT! You SLEPT with him?" Ron's outburst could be heard from the end of the table.

"Oh please Ronald." Hermione snapped. "There are _two _beds in that room you know."

That wasn't entirely a lie. There _are_ two beds in there; she just never said she actually slept in the spare bed.

That placated Ron, but Hermione could still feel everyone's probing eyes on her. She kept her eyes on her plate and continued to eat.

Because really, what the _bloody hell_ were they thinking? She's here to help _heal_ George, not shag him.

After breakfast was over, Mrs. Weasley drove them all out so that she could clean. Everyone went outside to enjoy the warm summer day. Hermione saw them all bring out their brooms to start a small game of quidditch.

How they would do that without goals was beyond Hermione.

"So George, would you like to join us? You, me and Ginny against Ron, Charlie and Bill. What do ya say?" Harry asked George with a grin.

George looked up at him from his seat at the bench and gave him a small shake of his head. Hermione watched the exchange from beside George and saw Harry's face fall dejectedly.

"We'll watch from here Harry." Hermione added. Harry gave her a smile and a nod before he flew off to where they were playing.

Hermione and George sat on the bench in a comfortable silence, just watching the other five play something that resembled the muggle game keep-away. After a while though, Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"Don't you miss it?" George kept his eyes on the game when he answered.

"We all miss things. But sometimes the only things we _can_ do is miss them."

Hermione silently put her head on his shoulder in condolence.

* * *

><p>Please review. It'll motivate me to continue with this story:)<p>

**A/N**- 7/4/12 edited!


	4. Only A Bird

The quiddich game lasted for roughly two hours. Hermione tried to pay attention to it, but all she could watch was Ginny and Harry.

She saw their synchronicity in their moves. Their looks at each other.

Their obvious _love_.

Hermione sighed wistfully. That's what she wants, a real love.

She snuck a look at Ron, where he was arguing with Bill.

Could she get that with him? Does she even _want_ that with him?

Out of the corner of her eye she watched George. He was watching the game with a calmness to him, but Hermione could sense something lurking underneath his composure.

His eyes turned to her before she could figure it out.

His eyebrows rose as if to question her and she gave a small smile in return. She turned back to the game only to see them all dismounting their brooms. Everyone, except for Ginny, George, and Hermione, walked towards the Burrow.

Ron gave Hermione a lingering look that she chose to ignore.

Ginny walked over to their perch on the bench and gave them a grin. "We're all going to go swimming. You up for it?"

Before George could shake his head or decline in anyway, Hermione nodded feverously. "That sounds like fun. We'll go get ready now."

"That's great!" Ginny said. "Oh and Hermione, Ron is planning to get you alone for something, so watch your back." And with a knowing look, she ambled back to the house.

It surprised Hermione that Ginny would warn her about Ron in that way. Last time her and Ginny talked about her feelings for Ron, Hermione had known for sure that she liked him.

She hasn't told her about her doubts that have started to surface.

"'Mione..." Hermione turned to George, already knowing where he's headed.

"George, you're going swimming and that's final." Grabbing his hand once more, she led him to the house.

After she was finally able to get him to promise her he'd change into trunks, she made her way to Ginny's room. She gave a warning knock and made her way in and saw that Ginny was already in her emerald bikini.

Hermione bent down to her grab her one piece, but Ginny was having none of that.

"No Hermione. You're not wearing that brown monstrosity; you're going to wear one of my bathing suits."

"Absolutely not! All you have are small pieces of cloth strung together. And they work on your quidditch body, but not for me."

Ginny began to rummage in her closet. "Oh please. You've got a great body! Now put this on."

She threw a two piece at her, a bathing suit Hermione knew would barely cover the essentials. But she knew how Ginny could get when she wanted something, so she began to strip to put the offending pieces of fabric on.

When she finally got it on though, she had to admit it was a very pretty bathing suit. It was a deep purple with silver swirls along the edges.

Ginny gasped. "That looks great on you!" It did look pretty good on her. She was fat by no means and could fill out the top perfectly.

"Hermione I need to say something.."

Hermione was startled at Ginny's hesitant tone and immediately turned to her. "What's wrong Ginny?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for what you're doing for George. None of us really knew how to comfort him when we ourselves were in mourning. But he didn't want to open up to any of us anyway. But you've only been with him for a little over 24 hours and you've already gotten him to do more then any of us thought we'd see him do in a while. We thought we'd lost him too."

Hermione threw her arms around her as Ginny started to cry. "You haven't lost him. And you're not going to."

Ginny pulled back and gave her a watery smile. "Come on Gin; you don't want to go to Harry with puffy red eyes do you?" Hermione said in a teasing voice.

Ginny laughed and started to dab at her eyes with a tissue.

"Which reminds me! Please tell me you're not going to be my next sister-in-law."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You know...Ron!"

"Oh him. Well..."

Ginny huffed. "You know as well as I do that a relationship between you two would be absolute rubbish."

"Ginny! You don't know that...we kissed at Hogwarts!" She defended herself weakly.

"Yes, during a _war_! It was merely a spur of the moment type situation." Ginny walked to the door after checking to make sure her face was free of puffiness.

Hermione opened her mouth to tell Ginny that no, it wasn't spur of the moment. It was purely between two people who care deeply for each other.

But then a new thought jumped inside of her head; does that care go as deep as love?

Ginny watched a rage of emotions go over her face and decided to clue her in. "Well I'd rather you not be my sister through Ron. But...you know, George...George you can have."

And with a flutter of her fingers and a wink of her eye, she was gone.

Hermione felt her jaw drop in shock. "Bloody hell..." She ran out of the room and down the stairs to set Ginny straight.

But when she got to the second floor she ran into a wall.

A _hard_ wall. She looked up at the wall only to meet dark, brooding orbs.

"Oh George I'm sorry! Have you happened to see where your sister went?" She took a step back from him and tried to avoid looking at his body like before.

Even though he starved himself half the time, she could tell that he was still strong. Physically strong, but not emotionally.

"She already headed to the lake." Hermione nodded to him, and promised herself that she'd catch her later.

"You ready to go George?" He took her hand as an answer and they headed downstairs.

Hermione thought about what Ginny said. Being in a relationship with _George_?

Hermione couldn't imagine it. He's still as fragile as a bird and probably will be for a while.

For now, Hermione's only goal is to return the old George to the Weasley family and to try to sort out the Ron dilemma.

It'll be a piece of cake...she hopes.

* * *

><p>I know it's short, but I'll try to update tomorrow. It'll help to get some reviews...:)<p>

**A/N**- 7/4/12 edited!


	5. The Dilemma

When George and Hermione finally made it to the lake, that was only a five minute walk away from the Burrow, almost everyone was already in the water.

They were all swimming around and talking; their towels and shoes lay forgotten under shady trees that surround the water.

Only Bill lay under a tree, holding a camera (Mr. Weasley's newest object of fascination) and snapping shots.

Ginny gave Hermione a pointed look at her and George's hands and Hermione glared back at her.

Ginny laughed and waved at them and yelled "Come on in! It feels great!" before swimming over to Harry.

Hermione could feel Ron's eyes raking over her bikini clad form, and it made her feel uncomfortable and naked.

Her and George started to walk towards the lake, but George stopped a foot away from the edge.

He shook his head adamantly, "I came with you, but I'm not swimming." His voice was his usual emotionless tone, but it had an edge of finality to it.

Hermione looked at her friends in the water and saw that they were watching the whole exchange with bated breath. They wanted to see what she would do.

She racked her brain for responses she could use.

Normally, she would order him to go in the lake, but she used those kind of responses when they were by themselves.

She doesn't know how the others will act if they see her do that.

She walked to the other side of him so he was the closest to the lake and he turned so they were face to face with his back to the lake.

_Perfect_.

She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile, "It's okay George."

Then she pushed him.

She had originally planned on him landing in the water, then her apologizing profusely acting as if it was an accident, but the end result with him staying in the water.

But that all changed when he grabbed her waist at the last second, taking them both in.

The water felt cool on her hot skin and her flip flops skimmed the slippery rocks below.

But her only thought was "revenge".

She broke the surface of the water and wiped the water out of her eyes. George stood in front of her mirroring her actions and the others floated farther behind him.

They all had hands over their mouths in an attempt to hold in their laughter and when Hermione looked back at George to glower at him, her glare faltered.

In his eyes was a mischievousness that hadn't been there since Fred died. A fire that had rekindled; his lips twitched at the corners and for once in months, she saw happiness in his face. It wasn't the same free spirited George that everyone remembers, but it was enough. It was a sign that her tactics were working.

She splashed him with water.

She doesn't know why she did it, only knowing that she doesn't want the old George to hide back under his shell.

His face turned to shock for a moment before he cracked a smile.

A _real_ smile.

Hermione felt herself tear up in happiness. But then she was being splashed continuously.

And with a quick "Water fight!" from Ron, it became a war.

There seemed to be an unspoken understanding that nobody splash George; he was finally starting to resurface from his depression and nobody wanted to risk that.

George and Hermione had moved closer to the others, so they were wading water now.

She was trying to dodge his splashes and failing miserably. But she managed to swim behind him and by putting her hands on his shoulders, she was able to dunk him.

But after a few dunks, he turned on her and brought her in his arms. He pulled her under the water with him and had her gasping for breath when they pulled back up.

They were both laughing and holding onto each other. Hermione was surprised at how much she loved his arms around her, loved the intimate, protective way he held her. "Uhm Hermione? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She turned to find Ron wading water beside them, looking a little uneasy. "Yes Ronald, of course."

She unwrapped her arms and legs from around George and he hesitated before taking his hands away from her waist.

She gave George a consoling smile before following Ron out of the lake.

She saw Ginny shooting her looks, but she was soon too preoccupied with Harry to give Hermione any more looks that told Hermione to be careful.

Her and Ron walked towards a tree that, with the water war still going on, kept them from being heard.

He leaned against the tree and took a deep breath.

"'Mione, what are we? Are we going out now, are we still just best friends…." he trailed off.

Hermione stared at him, willing herself to feel something for him. Wishing for old feelings to arise, but that's the thing about wishes.

They don't always come true.

"I don't know Ron." She told him honestly.

"Because I want us to be together!" He said in a rush. "To be a real couple. And now that the war is over, don't you think we can now?"

She looked around helplessly, she couldn't do this now. She couldn't tell him that she just didn't love him like that.

At the lake, Harry met her eyes and gave her a thumbs up, no doubt already knowing what their conversation was about.

Ginny gave her an apologetic look, but shrugged as if to say "It was going to happen sooner or later."

George's held only worry.

It was the last look that gave her strength. "I'm sorry Ron, but I don't think now is a good time."

And to her surprise, he looked understanding. "Because of George right? Now that you're rehabilitating him or something? Thanks for that by the way Hermione; he's being awfully selfish about the whole Fred thing. But anyways, it's okay. I can wait until after."

He finished with a toothy grin.

But Hermione only saw red.

"_Excuse _me? The _Fred _thing? And _selfish?_ Merlin, he lost his _twin_ Ron!" Her words were loud and like a whiplash; she was too far gone to realize that her words easily reached the ears of everyone else.

Ron's face was as red as a tomato as he registered her words and anger. He didn't expect her to react this way.

"He's not the only one who lost him you know! We all did! I lost my brother too, but you don't see me moping about and stealing other guys' girlfriends!"

The sound of Hermione slapping him resonated in the air. His cheek showed an imprint of a hand and his eyes were wide in shock.

Hermione was fuming and she pointed her finger at him. Her words were deadly calm, but Ron could hear the anger underneath it all.

"Now you listen here Ronald Weasley. I am _not_ your girlfriend or some sick possession of yours. And while you may have lost a brother, George lost a part of his soul when Fred died. Keep acting like this and you'll lose another brother along with one of your best friends."

She turned to the lake, hoping to slip back in the water without drawing anyone's attention.

But she soon realized that would prove difficult when everyone was staring at her in shock.

Everyone except for George, who was staring at Ron with sad, dejected eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- 7/4/12 edited!


	6. This Bird Has Claws

Dinner that night was awkward. The only people oblivious to it was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Fleur.

"So I suppose George isn't joining us tonight?"

Mrs. Weasley's words stopped the already weak conversation around the table.

All eyes turned to Hermione and she felt her anger flare up at the red head down the table that refused to meet her eyes.

"You can thank Ronald for that." Ron visibly flinched at Hermione's venom inflicted words.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened in surprise and she turned to Ron.

"Ronald Billius Weasley what did you do!"

As Mrs. Weasley listened to Ginny's retelling of the episode, since Ron stayed silent, Hermione thought back to the previous events.

~~~~~_Flashback_~~~~~

When Ron and Hermione found out that their whole conversation had been overheard, they were met with silence.

Ginny, Bill, and Charlie fumed while Harry looked at them with concern.

George's face was a wall of stone.

Hard, cold, and emotionless.

He pulled himself swiftly out of the water and began to walk briskly back to the Burrow.

"George!" Hermione cried out in despair, but he was quickly swallowed up by the trees.

Tears sprang from her eyes, but she turned back to a shocked Ron with her jaw set. "You little git."

Bringing her foot up, she made sure her foot hit its target.

Ron's face twisted in pain as he fell to the ground.

Ginny, Charlie, Bill, and Harry made their way out of the water- in Ginny's case, to inflict more pain; in Charlie and Bill's, to scold him; and in Harry's, to see if he was okay.

But Hermione ran through the forest in search of George. She finally found him in his room, in the same position she first found him in yesterday morning.

She shut the door and went to sit next to his curled form on the bed.

She stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what to say to comfort him. 'Ron is wrong.'? 'I'm sorry.'?

"Ron's a prat." She blurted out.

George stayed silent. She tentatively put a hand on his back. "George…talk to me. Please."

He abruptly sat up and Hermione jumped at the sudden movement. "He's right Hermione."

His words were soft but held slight bitterness.

His eyes, that were trained on her, weren't the same lukewarm ones that he had at the lake.

His eyes at the lake, that weren't quite warm again yet, were still trying to heal; they were on their way back to being pleasant suns.

Unlike the bleak moons that stared back at her now.

"You cant seriously think that. You've stolen no one from him; I'm not his girlfriend! Besides, you've lost your twin. He doesn't understand and had no right to say those things about you." Her voice loud with assertion.

His eyes stayed flat. "I did take you, but not from him 'Mione."

He slid off the end of the bed and turned to the opposite wall that held pictures.

Hermione was bewildered. She stayed on the bed with her baffled thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Moments passed.

She picked herself up and made her way to stand beside him. They both stood side by side, facing the wall.

The smiling faces of the Weasley family and fellow Hogwarts students looked back at them. Pre-war pictures that seemed to laugh at them, teasing them with happier times that reminded them that things could never be the same.

George and Fred's faces frequented the most throughout the pictures. Whether it be with family or friends, they were always together.

There wasn't a single photo that had one without the other.

"We can't do this Hermione." He finally broke the silence.

The line annoyingly reminded her of something you'd hear in a sappy, romantic movie.

Snapping back to reality, his words only managed to confuse her further.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific. These one-liners are just not going to cut it." She refrained from rolling her eyes, but couldn't help the exasperation that slipped into her voice.

"I'm not going to just let you throw away you're life like this. You deserve better."

George stayed facing the wall and his face was unreadable. Hermione's anger flared. She grabbed his shoulders forced him to face her.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about. I'm not throwing my life away and what do you mean I deserve better? Are you talking about Ron?"

George shook her hands off of him and had a spark in his eyes that, for a moment, genuinely scared Hermione.

A spark rarely seen in his eyes; not the spark Hermione was familiar with in the past. It was a spark of anger.

Her moment of being frightened made way for her own anger.

"Don't you understand? I am a broken man; there's no hope for me. But you are a young woman with a full life ahead of you. You have so much potential and I'm not going to drag you down." He seethed.

His face was red to match his rage and hair, and Hermione felt her own face heat up.

"Are you bloody insane? You're not going to drag me down and you're not a broken man. I can't believe you're even saying all this; are you really going to let Ron's stupidity dictate your decisions like this?"

"I'm not going to let my _problems_ dictate your _life_! I _am_ a broken man! Can't you realize that yet? Your stupid experiment is not going to work because no matter what you do, _he's still dead_."

Hermione felt her eyes well up, but her anger stayed strong.

"That's what you think this is? A fucking experiment? I'm trying to help you and you have the audacity to call my efforts an _experiment_?"

"I don't want your help anymore! Can't you get that through your thick skull? You're supposed to be the smartest witch of your age, so use your brain and realize that I _don't_ need you."

Deep down, she knew that he was only saying those words to hurt her and to scare her away for her own protection. But his words roared through her mind and she felt as if she'd been slapped.

George seemed to realize how what he'd said effected her, and moved as if to comfort her, but changed his mind at the last minute.

"Just get out." His last words were a whisper.

After a moment, Hermione lurched towards the door. She opened the door and turned back to face him.

His back was to her and his shoulders were tense and his hands were clenched.

She thought about saying nothing, but she knew she had to say something before he slipped from her grasp forever.

"I'm not giving up on you."

Hermione found Ginny sitting in her room, already changed from the lake. She took one look at Hermione's face and huffed.

"Ron, that sorry excuse for a boy, is so dead when I get my hands of him."

Hermione began to change into clothes while Ginny told her how Ron had gotten a sound beating from her and her brothers after Hermione and George left.

"Then when we came back here, he went and hid in his room. Harry went with him to try to talk to him, but it doesn't matter if Ron apologizes. If he's the reason I officially lose my brother for good, then he's dead to me."

Pulling her shirt over her head, she tried to keep her calm.

If Ginny wasn't in the room she would've been- crying? Screaming? She doesn't know.

She isn't really sad, so to speak, mostly frustrated. She had made so much progress, but now she was back to step one.

But that's not necessarily true. He might've said some things, but he said everything in anger.

A passionate emotion that required a lot of feeling.

That's a good sign….right?

"Hello, are you listening to me?" Ginny snapped her fingers in Hermione's face.

She shot her an apologetic smile. "Yes, sorry Gin. Just a lot on my mind."

Ginny's smile was sympathetic. "I know hun. Things will get better."

And then, not long after, they went down to dinner.

A dinner devoid of two Weasley's. One Weasley that was forever out of reach from anyone.

And another Weasley, that Hermione prayed wouldn't end up the same way.

~~~~~_End_ _Flashback_~~~~~

Hermione left the table unnoticed; everyone was too busy listening to Ginny's explanation.

When she got to his room, he was sitting on the floor at the end of the bed.

His feet were pulled up and his elbows sat on his knees. His hands were hidden in his long, unkempt hair and his face was turned down from view.

Making a quick decision, she used her wand to summon a chair and scissors.

George tensed up when he heard her voice, but remained in the same position.

"Get up and sit in the chair."

George finally lifted his head. His face was back to being a blank slate.

"You're getting a haircut. Get in the damn chair or I'm going to have to resort to force."

George looked at her for a moment, but recognized the determination in her voice.

He finally sat in the wooden chair, that was in the middle of the room, and looked straight ahead with uncaring eyes.

Hermione went to stand behind him and scrutinize his hair.

It came down to his shoulders and the scraggly mess hid his ears. Well, ear.

She started to snip at his hair with the scissors. They stayed silent all up until Hermione declared herself finished.

Transfiguring a pillow into a large mirror, she made it hover in front of him.

He looked at his reflection with poorly hidden surprise. It was cropped short like he used to have it and was healthier looking.

When his eyes landed on the puckered hole in the side of his head, his eyes turned sad and distant. Probably remembering the day he lost it.

His eyes met Hermione's in the mirror and she held them for a few seconds.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, George Weasley."

* * *

><p>Pretty please review:)<p>

**A/N**- 7/4/12 edited!


	7. Regrets and Shakespeare

Hermione woke up the next morning to the pitter patter of rain on the roof and to a pair of electric blue eyes. George showed no sign of emotion as she stared back.

"You talk in your sleep." He said.

Hermione felt herself blush. She's always hated her habit, but no one has ever commented or known about it.

She felt like face palming herself. "What did I say?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing much. Just that you're madly in love with me." Hermione choked at his words and bluntness.

He impassively watched her speechlessness for a moment. "I was only joking, Hermione."

She felt herself sigh in relief. There's no way that could have ever happened anyway. But what did she say then?

A thought crossed her mind before she asked him though. "George Weasley?"

"Hm?"

"You made a joke." George's face was unreadable as he processed her words. But she could feel his arms tighten from where they were around her waist.

She smiled wanly at him before dragging him down to breakfast.

Hermione was ready for a very awkward breakfast with Ron and George.

Some glaring. Maybe even some yelling. But she didn't expect this from Ron at all.

"George, I'm sorry about what I said at the lake. I was angry and said some things that I didn't mean and I hope you'll forgive me."

George nodded to Ron and there was a collective sigh of relief around the table.

Only Hermione could see the steely eyes and clenched jaw on George.

Ron also apologized to Hermione and she smiled in returned. She was still extremely mad at him for what he said, but nothing could change a seven year friendship.

Breakfast went back to normal, but Hermione could feel Ron's eyes on her the entire time. She caught George's eye a few times and he would blush before looking away. Blush? Nah, must be the lighting.

After breakfast, George and Hermione decided to vacate to the bedroom. It was still raining so everyone was forced to stay inside.

"Do you regret anything?" Hermione looked up from her book to George who sat beside her on the bed.

"Don't we all?"

George avoided her eyes. "I mean bigger things. Things that would've made a difference."

She closed her book, already knowing this would be a long discussion. She thought for a moment before answering.

"I'd have to say always wishing to grow up. Kids spend a lot of time wishing they would grow up already; while when thinking back, being a kid was the best thing ever. No worries, no regrets-"

"No saving the world from an evil dark lord." George interjected. There was a twitch to his lips, but Hermione could sense the change of direction the innocent conversation was going.

A sad smile graced her lips. "There's that too. All I remember is wanting to grow up, while all I ever think about nowadays is my childhood. How good I had it back then. Do you have any?"

George was silent and Hermione didn't think he would answer. He finally opened his mouth, "I regret not being more grateful for what I had at the time. For not being nicer. For not arguing with him. For not saving him."

They sat in silence. She knew that there was no good reply to that. So she held his hand, letting him know that she was there for him.

Hermione pulled open her book again and read a few words before George interrupted her.

"What's your favorite memory as a child?" They spent the next two hours going back and forth with stories from their childhood.

Hermione eventually ran out, but George was full of them. All of them had to do with Fred and after each one, George's eyes would water up a bit more.

"-and Mum about killed us when she found out. But we didn't care; Fred and I were too proud of ourselves."

By now, tears were steadily flowing down his cheeks. Hermione lead his head down to her lap and proceeded to wipe his cheeks free of all moisture.

George sniffled every once in a while, but didn't talk. Hermione swept her hands through his hair in a comforting manner.

"You lied to me you know." Hermione's eyebrows rose at his words. "What are you talking about?"

"When you told me you didn't understand what I'm going through. You never told me that you lost your parents."

Hermione's breath hitched. "I didn't lose them."

"You couldn't regain their memories. That's close enough to losing them."

Hermione took her hands out of his hair and put them to her own face. She felt her eyes prick, but she mentally screamed at herself not to cry in front of him.

She felt the weight on her lap disappear, before she felt hands trying to pry her arms away from her face.

"Hermione." She felt liquid run down her face and she cursed herself repeatedly.

She felt arms wind around her, before being lifted onto George's lap. Her back rested on his chest and her head was nestled under his chin.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Don't bottle these things up, Hermione. Let it out."

And that was the day Hermione Granger broke down in front of George Weasley.

Hermione finally calmed down enough to breath evenly. George had stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal and continued to rub soothing circles where his hands rested on her waist.

She found her voice and winced at the raspiness of it. "How did you find out?"

"I told you, you talk in your sleep." Her sides were tingling from where he was rubbing circles, but she ignored it.

"But George, sure I lost my parents, but I wasn't lying when I said that I don't understand what you're going through. Losing my parents doesn't compare to losing a twin."

His voice was soft when he answered. "My family is far from small. Whether I like it or not, I'm never alone. You're parents were your only family."

Although his words weren't said to hurt her, Hermione suddenly felt sick.

Because he was right , she had no other family members. "How did you know that?"

"I've known you since you were eleven. While we were never the best friends or anything, I managed to learn some things."

Hermione was slightly embarrassed. She'd known him for a few years short of a decade and had always though that she wasn't important enough to show up on George's radar. Maybe he paid more attention to things than she originally thought.

"What's this about?" George's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

He was holding her book and looking at the cover. Hermione climbed out of his lap to sit beside him once more.

"It's a tragic story about two lovers whose families have a rivalry against each other."

"What's so tragic about it?"

"Their love is forbidden and they die in the end."

George's nose wrinkled in disgust. "It sounds terrible."

"It's not terrible! Romeo and Juliet is a classic." She cried indignantly.

George looked at her with barely concealed amusement. "A classic, really? I've never heard of it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course you haven't; it's a muggle story."

George flipped through the dog eared pages and read a few sentences here and there.

"The muggle who wrote this must've been a loony." Hermione realized that he must've been referring to the old timey language.

She shrugged. "It's Shakespeare."

"Gazuntite."

They stayed there and discussed Shakespeare and literature; he even got her to read a few passages.

"This story really is terrible. Romeo is a stupid prat."

Hermione gasped in outrage. She'd always had a bit of a crush on Romeo.

"What? He is," George continued. "He let a stupid feud get in the way of his love. That's not very noble if you ask me. If the woman I loved was set to marry someone else, I would sweep her off her feet and get her the hell out of that town pronto. Besides, he was never in love with her. You can't just look at a girl and love her purely for her looks."

Hermione giggled. "You mean to tell me that you don't believe in love at first sight?"

He scoffed. "What's the point of having a girl with looks if you can't have an intelligent conversation with her. I want a girl with substance, and I can't find that in a girl with just one look."

Hermione gazed at him thoughtfully. The twins were always popular with the ladies throughout their school years, but she couldn't recall any of George's relationships and how he was as a boyfriend.

George, oblivious to her thoughts, read a few lines out of the leather bound book. "'One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun ne'er saw her match since first the world begun.' See? It's all about the looks for this guy."

When it was time for lunch, Hermione stopped him from getting up from the bed. "About what we were talking about earlier..."

George's eyes softened and he took her hand. "I won't tell anyone about your parents if you don't want me to." Hermione smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you. But that's not what I was going to say." George gave her a questioning look. "I'm just glad that you've finally realized it."

The look stayed. "Realized what?" Hermione got off the bed and pulled him towards the door.

"That whether you like it or not, you're never going to be alone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- 7/4/12 edited!


	8. The Wrong Man

I am SOSOSOSOSOOOOOOO SORRY! I was in Florida for 3 weeks with noooo way to update! Hopefully I didn't lose any of y'all with my unprofessional behavior:(:( Again- I'M SORRY.

* * *

><p>That night Hermione is awoken by thrashing and mumbling. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she gets ready to free George from his nightmare once again. But then she hears it.<p>

"'Mione...Hermione." She whips her head at George, fully awake now. But he's still sleeping. His face is screwed up in pain and his eyes are squeezed shut. His breathing is labored as if he had run a marathon.

"George, GEORGE!" She shakes him until his eyes pop open and the thrashing stops. His eyes seem more alive than ever, but not alive with happiness.

There's fear in those eyes. His pupils are dilated and there's a nervous twitch to his clenched jaw. A few tears roll down his shocked face and he doesn't seem to see Hermione as he scrambles out of bed.

"George? Where are you g-" He rushes into the hall where Hermione hears the slamming of a door.

After gathering her confused thoughts, she walks down the hall to the bathroom. The light pours out under the door but she can't hear any movement from within.

She timidly knocks. "George? Please come out so we can talk about this." No reply. She begins to panic. Grabbing for the knob, she tries to turn it, but to no avail.

"George", she knows she's screeching now, but she doesn't care. "Open this door, NOW." After several seconds of silence she rushes back to their room for her wand. Once she's back, she directs it at the locked door.

"Alohamora." The knob clicks and she swings it wide open. George is slumped on the edge of the tub with his face down and hidden from sight. She pads over to stand in front of him.

"What's going on?" George looks up at her. His face is back to that clean slate of nothingness.

"Get out."

She glares at him. "No. Stop doing this to yourself and just talk to me."

"No, I'm going to stop doing this to you."

She falters. "W-what? What's that supposed to mean?"

A brick wall falls over his red eyes and his mouth is a rigid line. "Take your stuff out of my room. Go back to Ginny's room, go to the couch, hell, you can go _home_ for all I care. Just stay away from me."

He pushes past her into the hall, leaving her slack jawed with tears in her eyes.

"G-george, no wait!" She runs back to his room but is stopped at the door. He stands in the middle of it, holding the small possessions that she kept in there. He throws them into her arms and gives her one last look before shutting the door in her face.

Tears are now streaming down her trembling face. Throwing her stuff to the ground, she pounds her hands on the door. But all of the screaming and pounding does nothing, because she already knows.

She feels it in her heart; he's truly gone and she can't change it.

Picking her stuff from the ground, she makes her way to Ginny's room; wishing that he'd jump out and say it was all just a joke, but she knows better.

If she had stayed a little longer, pounded a little quieter, she might've heard the small sobs from beyond the door.

That night, back in Ginny's room, she knew that he was only a floor below her. That it would only take a few seconds to walk to him.

But it felt like it was miles that separated them and that there was more than distance between them.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

A week. A long, painful week of withdrawal. The Burrow held an air of melancholy and frigidness once more that no one could escape from.

Hermione blew her hair out of her face in frustration. "Is today the day you'll join us for breakfast again?" She asked with false cheeriness.

George stayed silent on his bed, in the familiar fetal position. Sighing, Hermione left the room, defeated.

Breakfast passed by in a blur and Hermione found herself being forced into Ginny's room by the strong redhead.

After slamming the door closed, Ginny whirled around to face her. "Spill. Now."

Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably on the frayed bedspread. "What are you talking about?"

Ginny's face was slowly taking on a bright red and strangely reminded Hermione of Mrs. Weasley.

"What happened between you and George! I know I agreed to not talk to you about it before, but this is ridiculous! Everything was going great; he was healing and you two were practically joined at the hip! Now he's back to how he used to be and you're going in the same direction he is!" She thrust a mirror at Hermione.

The mirror showed an old woman with frazzled hair and purple bags under her eyes. Her eyes were dull and her shoulders seemed to slump, as if they had a great weight on them. The old woman blinked in time with Hermione and shared her misery.

Pushing the mirror away, Hermione willed her eyes to remain dry.

Ginny watched the brunette and felt her face relax from anger, into sympathy. Sitting beside Hermione, she placed her arms around the frail girl.

"I've never seen you like this, Hermione." She remained unresponsive. "It would help if you talked about it you know."

Those were the words that finally made the strong willed Gryffindor break down.

She seemed to fold in on herself and Ginny patted her awkwardly on the back. She inwardly cringed; she isn't known for her comforting skills.

"I'm scared."

Ginny barely made out the whispered words from the blubbering girl. "What are you scared about?"

"George is shutting down again. And he's out of my reach now." Ginny stood up and faced the shaking Hermione.

"Pull yourself together. You are the only one who can pull him out of his funk and by Merlin, you are going to do it."

Hermione stared back at the fiery girl in surprise, the last of her tears running down her face. Ginny continued on.

"Tell me what happened so we- no, _you_- can fix this."

Hermione sniffled. "I don't know what happened! It came out of no where! After the Ron debacle, he was upset. But then we talked about it and everything was okay! But then the next night, he turned into THIS and nothing I would do would budge him! He won't even talk to me Ginny! I don't know what I did wrong!"

Sighing, Ginny tried to think positive. "It's probably just about Fred, 'Mione. He still misses him. I'm sure that whatever you did to get him to heal before, will work with him again."

Hermione looked up at Ginny, her eyes streaming and child-like. "But Ginny, he had this nightmare the night he threw me out..."

Ginny shrugged her shoulder. "Didn't you say that he's had a nightmare about Fred before?"

"But he didn't call out Fred's name. He called out mine."

Later that afternoon, Hermione tried to be civil and polite; something that the old Hermione would be able to do on instinct.

But there was just something about Fred's ex that put her on edge.

The cocoa colored beauty had shown up at the Burrow in the middle of lunch. With tears in her eyes, she offered the Weasleys her condolences, which caused a whole onslaught of tears from the Weasley woman and a few of the men.

She greeted both Hermione and Harry after everyone's faces were erased of all tears.

Harry gave her grin and shake of the hand. Hermione attempted her usual cheeky smile, but even _she_ knew that it lacked its usual easygoing appearance.

Angelina spun on her foot to face Mrs. Weasley and spoke the words that strangely struck pins in Hermione's heart.

"May I please see George? I'm sure he hasn't been dealing with this very well and needs someone to talk to about it all." Her eyes wide and innocent, overflowing with sympathy. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

Before Mrs. Weasley could speak, Hermione lashed out. "He has seven family members and Harry and I. He has enough people to talk to."

Everyone's eyes were on Hermione after she spoke. Hermione felt their confusion and surprise, but she kept her eyes on Angelina. While everyone looked at Hermione in shock, the older girl merely turned to her with a wise expression.

"I was a close friend of the twins. I'm someone George can talk to; I bet he's been pretty detached since the loss and hasn't been very talkative."

Hermione's rage flared. She didn't like the tone Angelina was using with her. _She's_ the one who's supposed to be condescending and all-knowing. She's not supposed to play the child, as opposed to adult, in any argument or discussion.

"You may be a close friend, but he has family."

"Do you talk to _your _parents about _your _problems?"

"Fred's death isn't petty enough to be a _problem_ and my parents happen to _not even know I exist._"

The Weasley clan- minus George, who was burrowed up in his room as usual- and Harry had been going back and forth between the girls like a tennis match. But once that last sentence slipped out of Hermione mouth, all hell broke loose.

Shouts were heard all around, but Hermione walked through the chaos towards the door that lead to the backyard. She turned around and set her eyes on Angelina, the only person who's mouth was zipped and face blank.

Their eye connection stopped the family and Harry in their tracks and they looked at the girls, not knowing what was going to be done or said.

"Go see your _good friend _all you want. But keep in mind that while you were off doing Merlin knows what, George was here mourning and wallowing in self-pity, dealing with something that you can't even begin to fathom. And that the only person that he's really opened up to wasn't a family member or a _close friend_, not even a friend. George doesn't want your pity and he doesn't want your help. And he doesn't want _you._"

Pushing the door open, she walked into the warm, humid afternoon and tried to ignore the feeling of apprehension that started to creep inside of her.

And then she realized what she had said.

She walked to the stone bench that her and George had shared not too long ago. She tried to come up with reasons why she said what she said, but she couldn't explain it. It was her anger talking; she spoke without thinking. Hermione knew that half of what she said was true, but the other half was uncalled for. And why was she even angry in the first place?

Too caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the red head that snuck up on her.

"Hey." Ron stood before her, hands in his worn jeans and head bowed down in shyness. Hermione wordlessly patted the empty spot beside her.

When he got situated, Hermione tried not to think about how he's sitting in _his_ spot. How Ron's too tall, too lanky, and too awkward. How he's the _wrong_ red head.

He shouldn't be taking the spot beside her.

They sat in silence until he finally spoke up. "You never told me that you weren't able to return their memories."

"It was never a good time." Hermione replied back mechanically, but was amazed at how well he was keeping his trademark anger.

"I'm one of your best friends, Hermione! It's never _not_ a good time; you should have told me and Harry!"

"Harry and _I_." Hermione berated quietly.

Ron chuckled in reply. "Even when your upset, you manage to sound like a professor."

Before Hermione could snap back, his lips were on hers. She froze in astonishment.

His lips pressed against hers sweetly and his arms wrapped around her waist lightly. But Hermione couldn't feel, couldn't move, couldn't _think_.

Ron pulled back, but kept his arms at her waist. His surprisingly blush-free face stared at her intently.

"I want to be there for you 'Mione. I want you to trust me with everything and anything. I want _you_." He pulled her up into a hug and Hermione, speechless, hugged him back lightly and uncertainly.

A thousand thoughts crossed through her mind, but only a few things were certain to the brainy witch. That Ron had seemed genuine and un-characteristically sweet. That she kind of enjoyed the kiss and hug. And most of all, that George was better off without her. Whatever she had done to make him so angry must've been huge to cause him nightmares.

Hermione opened her eyes, facing the Burrow. And standing in the large window staring back at her, was George.

Hand intertwined with Angelina and a broken look on his face.

* * *

><p>For those of you who have stayed with me...please review<p>

**A/N**- 7/5/12 edited!


	9. The Realization

Being an only child, Hermione is used to feeling alone. Becoming friends with Harry and Ron took that feeling away, but because they're both guys, it gives them a bond that she can never be a part of. Hermione never felt as alone as she did those few months they searched for horcruxes. Every location they chose was desolate and empty of all human life.

But the two weeks she's been having, trumps those months ten-fold.

The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione hardly ever saw George anymore. After Angelina came by, he left and stayed with her.

At first, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were unsure about letting him go. But then Angelina spouted some story about how he needs to get out of a place so associated with Fred and they believed every word.

Hermione believed it was complete rubbish.

But she watched them apparate with no complaint. Their hands attached and a bag at his side, he never looked back.

Not at his home. Not at his family. But most of all, not at Hermione.

He didn't bother with pleasantries; as soon as Angelina offered her house to him, he was packed and out the front door faster then the eye could follow.

Angelina stayed behind a few more moments to say goodbye. Hermione couldn't help but notice the look of satisfaction that crossed her face while leaving the house.

And then, with a pop, they were gone.

Everyone was happy for him; they kept talking about how excited he was to leave with her, and Mrs. Weasley even brought up wedding plans.

No one noticed Hermione's discomfort; no one but Ginny. But as much as Ginny wanted to help her friend, she also saw how George reacted and wanted nothing more than his happiness.

So Hermione was once again, alone.

The moment George left, Hermione felt her heart shatter. The only words that ran through her head were _'He hates me, he hates me, he loves her, he loves her.'_ It tore her apart from the inside out.

She went back to staying in his bed at night; but she was never able to sleep with the smell of George constantly assaulting her.

Using magic, Billy was able to develop the pictures from the lake. Hermione never thought she would hate magic; in fact, she loves it!

Except for that moment.

When the family went through the pictures, she snuck a certain one out of the bunch. She knew it wasn't a good idea; it would only make things worse for her. But she took that risk, and felt her heart rip each and every time she looked at it.

A few days after the pairs' departure, Hermione wandered downstairs to dinner, only to find a sight that made her heart break all over again. There, at the table, sat a laughing George with his arm wrapped around Angelina, surrounded by his smiling family. George gave Angelina a sweet kiss on the forehead before his eyes landed on the sight of Hermione.

She left the room the next second.

The following days, Hermione made sure to always be aware, not wanting to be exposed to the couple again. She still managed to run into them several times; whether Angelina was kissing him passionately or George was calling her "Angel", it all managed to kill her slowly.

"Don't they make such a cute couple! You can just feel the love in the air when they're around." Mrs. Weasley smiled at everyone around the living room.

Hermione, thankful it was a George-freeday so far, stood up from the couch in anger. As she marched to George's room, she noted how no one seemed to notice her or pay her any mind.

Sitting on his bed with dry eyes, she replayed everything that had happened since she came to the Burrow. She had made quick friends with George and helped him become his old self again. She had been confessed to by Ron. After all of that, everything had been fine.

But perfect Miss Angelina showed up and George hated Hermione.

Was she too hard on him? Was she too soft? Had she seemed too condolent? Or maybe it was just that she wasn't Angelina.

Hermione remembers Angelina from Hogwarts; she was pretty, popular, and an amazing quidditch player. She was one of the twins' good friends and they had always been sweet on her. Her and Fred were wonderful together; Hermione remembers looking at them with jealousy, wishing her and Ron could've been the same way.

But now...she guesses Fred wasn't the only twin with a taste for Angelina.

She pulled the picture she kept, from the lake, out from under her pillow, she allowed herself another look. It was a close up of her and George. Her arms were wound around his neck with his hands on her waist, supporting her in the water. She was mid-laugh with her head thrown back and her eyes closed. But George has his eyes on her in a way that Hermione can only explain as affectionate. He had a small smile, hardly showing any teeth, and it's showing happiness. Nothing like the look he gives her nowadays.

The picture was worn from all of the times she's brought it out, and there are water marks on it from the times she's bawled over it. Without a second thought, she rips it in half.

A knock on the door brings her out of her thoughts.

"What is it?" Her voice is raspy. To her surprise, a head of messy, black hair appeared from behind the door.

"That doesn't sound like the 'Mione I know." Shutting the door behind him, he goes to sit beside her.

"What do you want Harry." He halts in front of her.

"I'm worried about you; you haven't been the same for weeks now."

"I'm fine. Please leave me be."

"It's about George, isn't it." He didn't pose it as a question.

Bursting into tears, she threw herself into his waiting arms. "I j-just don't underst-tand! I-i did everything f-for him and now he HATES me!"

Harry rubbed her back comfortably, but it only managed to make her cry harder; it reminded her too much of the time George comforted her.

"He could never hate-"

"Yes he can, and he-e DOES! The only thing that matters to him now is his precious _Angel_..."

"So you've finally realized it then?"

Hermione continued to sob. "W-what are you t-t-talking about Harry?"

"That you're in love with him, of course."

Jerking out of his arms, Hermione stared at him, incredulous. "What nonsense are you talking about now."

Harry grinned and Hermione cursed him for his bravery and unmoving qualities. She's always been jealous of his constant, unwavering Gryffindor personality.

"Don't sound so surprised. You're jealous of Angelina. And I'm sure she's jealous of you too."

"She has nothing to be jealous of. Now stop talking rubbish." Hermione snapped.

Harry had a small smile of sadness on his face. "Hermione...you and George have been practically inseparable since you've gotten here. Ron and I used to be your best friends, but we haven't truly spoken in ages."

"That's not true, Harry!" But deep down, she knew he was speaking the truth.

"You two gravitate toward each other and he's closer to you then he's been with anyone since Fred. Hermione, you two need each other. That much is obvious, but its clear that you also love each other dearly."

Hermione sputtered and thought hard about what he had said. In a way, he was right.

But Hermione knew how she was and how George was.

"That's impossible. I'm the know-it-all bookworm; he's the split twin with a pranking fetish. He would never love me. He loves Angelina."

Harry now had a victorious grin. "You never said you could never love him."

Could it be true? Could she really be in love with George Weasley? Her feelings had certainly changed compared to how they were before she had arrived at the Burrow.

"'Sides, everyone knows that opposites attract." Harry said.

"But Harry, we've known each other for years. If we were going to ever fall for each other, don't you think we would have done that already?"

"It's not like you guys ever gave it a chance. You never interacted enough to get a feel for each other. All you guys knew about the other, was the obvious stuff. Nothing that actually matters. You could probably write a book about George; am I right?"

Her silence was answer enough.

"See Hermione? I've known you for years now. If this was really nothing, than you wouldn't be getting so torn up over him and Angelina. You're acting the same way you did when Ron and Lavender were together. You're the smartest witch of your age; open your eyes and get a clue: You love him."

She thought back to their times together, their late night talks, their heart to heart conversations, and how his hand seemed like a puzzle piece to her own.

"I'm in love with George Weasley." She whispered to herself.

Harry smiled and hugged her once more. "Now go get what's yours." He whispered in her ear.

She pulled back again; shaking her head frantically. "He has Angelina; he loves her! She's helped him become himself again; I can't make him hate me anymore!"

"_You've_ helped him; not her! Now go over to Angelina's house and tell him how much you love him. Or we'll lose both George AND you."

Making a decision, Hermione nodded to him, slightly shaking. Harry beamed and hugged her for the third time.

"And don't keep things from me. You're one of my best friends 'Mione and I've missed you." She squeezed him hard.

Half of the reason was because of his words and to reassure him. The other half was trying to somehow take some of his bravery for herself; knowing that doing what she was about to do, would call for plenty of bravery.

"Thank you."

"Oh and before you go..." He pointed his wand at the remains of her picture and it magically repaired itself.

He stuck it into her pocket and kissed her on the cheek.

Walking downstairs together, they were met by the sound of yells and sobs. The living room was filled by everyone running around; the room the epitome of confusion.

"What's going on here!" Harry yelled out to them all.

Everyone stopped in theirtracks and had fear written on their faces. Bill stepped forward, with a shaking, ashen-faced Angelina at his side.

"George is missing."

* * *

><p>Stupid hurricane and highschool have kept me busy...review please:)<p>

**A/N**- 7/5/12 edited!


	10. Too Late?

Hermione's world stopped. Chaos erupted around her, seemingly in slow motion, and all she could do was collapse in a nearby chair.

George? Gone? Impossible. Denials and excuses ran through her mind- '_it must be a sick joke of some sort'_- but in her heart she knew it to be true.

The rest of the family planned out search parties and where each group would search. Hermione only heard bits and pieces of their plan, but stayed immobile. No one came to her; too caught up in their own grief, but determined to get him back.

Hermione was used to being the level-headed one between Harry and Ron. She came up with the plans and endless possibilities; she was the _brain,_ the calm, collected one.

But not at this moment. She felt useless just sitting there, but she couldn't bring herself to join them. She felt too heavy to stand and her head ached, as did a spot somewhere in her chest that she couldn't_, wouldn't_, name.

"I'm sorry." The voice brought her out of her reverie and she realized the room had emptied out, leaving only her and...Angelina.

"Where did everyone go?" Hermione asked confused, not realizing how much time had passed.

Angelina placed herself delicately in the seat next to her. "They went out to look for George."

"And why aren't you out there with them? After all, it is your fault that he's gone." Hermione said none too nicely, hatred coursing through her veins.

Angelina flinched at her tone and words, and for a moment, Hermione felt sorry for saying them.

But then she remembered what was at stake here. George.

Brushing off the last few remnants of sympathy for the girl, Hermione stared into Angelina's dark eyes.

She looked deep into them, searching for any reason why she shouldn't hate the girl who had taken all of the happiness she had found in the past few weeks. The girl who had taken that happiness and left a gaping hole, similar to the one in her heart.

The girl who had taken George.

And just as she was about to reach for her wand, Hermione saw it.

She covered her mouth in shock. Angelina, with tears in her eyes, broke eye contact with Hermione.

Hermione finally found her voice. "How could you." It wasn't a question; it was an accusation.

Angelina shook her head in confusion. Hermione stood up and put her face inches from the other girl's soaked face.

"How could you think you could replace Fred with George."

A strangled, sob flew out of Angelina's mouth and she flew forward, wrapping her arms around the startled brunette. She began to spew out words but it sounded like a bunch of nonsense to Hermione.

"Hold on Angelina, I can't understand a word you're saying!" Hermione extracted herself from her before sitting down in her chair again.

Angelina noticeably calmed down and turned to face Hermione again. "I'm so sorry." She stumbled over her words, but her sincerity rang true.

Hermione tried her hardest to stay mad at the girl, but her kind heart got the better of her.

Hermione sighed, "Explain." And then Angelina told Hermione of how her life was after Fred's death and how she couldn't live without him.

"I was just hoping that George could change that for me." Angelina finished, a steady flow of tears running down her cheeks.

"That's a horrible thing to think," Hermione said bluntly.

"You don't know how desperate a person can get after, the person they love, dies."

"And was it everything you ever hoped for?" She couldn't hold back the bitterness in her words and face.

Angelina had a sorrowful smile on her face. "Not when he calls out for another."

Hermione remained stone faced. Angelina let out a watery laugh. "Oh please Hermione, as if you didn't know. Every time he kisses me, I know it's really not me he's kissing. He's just imagining it's you; I can see it in his eyes. He dreams about you too. Or at least that's what I can hear from my room since he refuses to sleep in the same bed with me."

Hermione continued to look on at Angelina in silence, not wanting to have the same conversation with her that she had with Harry. Angelina got a far off look in her eyes.

"I know what I did was wrong, and I regret it. We were just eating at my house when I slipped. I just couldn't help but call him it...they look so alike."

"You didn't!" Hermione nearly pulled out her hair in frustration.

Angelina looked down in shame. "I didn't mean to call him Fred."

Hermione stood up and began to pace the room as Angelina began to ramble on. "He ran off after that; I'm so sorry Hermione! I promise you that no one is as worried about him as I am!"

Hermione whipped around to face her again. "You see," She said softly. "That's where you're wrong."

Angelina read the desperation on Hermione's face. "So what are you going to do?"

Hermione mulled everything over in her mind. Was there anything she _could_ do?

She thought back to when the search parties were being planned out. She tried her hardest to remember where they said where each party was going. She thought back to every conversation her and George had ever had, looking for any clue or inkling to where he could've gone.

Suddenly, Hermione ran to the front door and summoned her jacket and boots. Angelina ran after her. "Where are you going?" Angelina shouted over the wind as Hermione stepped out the door.

"I know where George is." were the last words she uttered before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- 7/5/12 edited!


	11. Intertwined

When she reaches the big expanse of green field, she instantly feels relief. There, in the middle of a sea of green, sits George.

Hermione walks over to him with a bundle of flowers. After placing the beautiful daises on the tombstone, she sits next to him wordlessly. They both stare at the tombstone in front of them before George speaks up.

"Daises. You remembered."

"You told me they were his favorite flowers. I remember everything we talked about."

They sit in silence for a while longer.

"Are you the only one?" Hermione nods.

"No one else thought to look here." George nods and avoids her eyes.

"How'd you know I'd come here?"

"Because in the past, your brother is the first place you'd go to when you're upset." A breeze picks up around them, as if it's Fred's way of telling them he's there.

"George, what happened to us?"

Alarm spreads on his face and he covers it up with a stoic mask that Hermione hadn't seen in weeks. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hermione huffs. She's irritated and mad and those are two things that don't mix well. "Yes, you do. Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you." George doesn't break his concentration on his brother's tombstone. Hermione jumps up and yells at him while her face slowly turns red.

"Yes you have! You never talk to me anymore. You left me for Angelina_; _which did you ever think about the fact that she's just trying to put you in the place of Fred?" He remains silent and that only makes her angrier.

"Oh yes, I forgot, she's an _angel _in your eyes! And-"

"I don't love nor do I care for Angela." He says this softly but Hermione can detect a hint of anger in his voice.

'_Good_,' she thinks. '_now we're getting somewhere_.'

"Oh really? You could've fooled me. In fact, you could've fooled me and you're _whole damn family_. Don't feed me that stupid bullshit George; I'm smarter thAn that and goddammit _look at me already_!"

He finally looks away from the tombstone and meets her eyes. She suddenly feels weak and tired.

"Just tell me what's going on. I'm tired of being hated by you and please just open up to me. Please." she says in a trembling voice.

He turns back to the tombstone and Hermione thinks she's lost him before he begins to speak.

"First off, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. And I don't love her. I've known all along what she's been trying to do and I didn't care much. She's a girl I can be with without damaging her with my...behavior because, like me, she was broken by his death. I started to have different nightmares where the girl I actually care for was being hurt by my grief. Our future was being affected because of me."

Hermione suddenly has flashbacks of when he was screaming her name throughout the night. He couldn't mean...?

"And the only reason I could act the way I did with Angelina was because I wasn't picturing her face when we were together. I was picturing someone else's."

He turns to stare at her and she feels herself shudder under his intense stare. But as suddenly as it's there, it's gone. "People would be better off without me."

Hermione falls down beside him again, this time facing him. "That's not true."

He scoffs. "How do you know?"

"Because I can't imagine my life now without you. George, it's because I love you." Moments pass and Hermione's heart pounds. George fidgets uncomfortably, but stays otherwise quiet.

Did she miscalculate his feelings? Feeling her eyes overflow, Hermione says, "It's okay. I understand."

She makes to stand up, but George's hand on her arm stops her. He continues to stare at the tombstone, but Hermione can see the seriousness in his expression.

"You shouldn't." His voice is strained.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I carry baggage...you're too good for me."

"Don't say that," she says with conviction. "You're worth more then you think." But he's shaking his head before she even finishes.

"You're supposed to be with Ron."

"Says who?" She can't help saying with anger. "I don't love _him_, I love _you_."

"And you have no idea how happy that makes me." Hermione feels her eyes widen in surprise and wonder, _he actually cares about me?_, but his next words stop her.

"But we both how things are supposed to be." Hermione stares at him in confusion. "Everyone has always known you and Ron are supposed to be together."

She gasps in anger. George still keeps his eyes trained on the tombstone.

"Whatever happened to the boy who didn't care what people think," she asks.

"Whatever happened to the girl who always followed the rules," he counterattacks.

"She learned to live her life according to _her _rules." She says softly.

Grabbing his head and turning it to finally face her, she pulls his lips to her own. The kiss is passionate and it's heaven to Hermione. Butterflies erupt in her stomach as he kisses her back. The kiss is full of love, but there's also anger and grief there.

They pull back once the need for oxygen is too great. With his arms around her, George's face is once again open and vulnerable to her. His shoulders and lines on his face are more relaxed, giving the impression that he's finally dropped a great weight.

"Are you sure about this? I come with complications."

"Good. I've always loved a challenge." And for the second time, and certainly not the last, their lips touched.

And their hearts, intertwined from the start, beat at a rhythm only the other could match.

* * *

><p>Epilogue next:)<p>

**A/N****- **edited!


	12. Epilogue

"Mommy, Daddy, Fred wrote back!" The small girl ran into the kitchen, her red curls bouncing to and fro. Hermione and George turned to their daughter, Annie. Hermione reached for the letter clenched in the girl's hand. She ran her hand over the Hogwarts crest and smiled.

"Read it, read it, read it!" Annie continued to say. Hermione tore open the envelope and read its contents to her husband and daughter.

Fred Jr., who took after his mother, was already ahead in his studdies and was enjoying his first year immensley. He was almost identical to Hermione, brown hair and intelligent, while Annie took after George with his red hair and pranking ways. It had taken them a while to muster up the courage to start a family. But when they did, they never regretted it.

Hermione and George's relationship wasn't perfect in the least. Nights were the worst for them; that was where Fred's death replayed over and over again in George's nightmares. They were inescapable. Even Hermione has her fair share of nightmares as a result from the war.

And sometimes he can't help but cringe when he looks into his dear daughter's face. Hermione always comments on how she seems to be George's incarnate, but George sees the twinkle in her eyes that have an uncanny resemblance to Fred's.

They both come with their own problems; they both feel the repercussions and aftermath of the war every day. The smallest thing will set them off, before they realize that they're not in the past anymore.

But together, they learn day by day to be thankful for what they have. Whether it be George's loss of his twin, Hermione's loss of her parents, or their mutual scars from the war; they work through it. And watching Hermione sit there and read the letter to their own daughter, George beams.

Now, his smile is open and genuine all the time. There is a hint of pain still there, and it will always be there. But now, with the help of Hermione, it's a smile that is no longer hidden behind layers of regret and anger.

Yes, everyday is work and it can be hard. But as long as his beautiful wife is there, he'll survive.

Because she's his own guardian angel.

_His cure._

* * *

><p>I had to finish it, really mediocre work but I couldn't help not ending it. Review please:)<p> 


	13. URGENT: AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 7/4/12**

I've decided to go through all of Cure and edit it all and maybe make a few tweaks here and there. I may even add a few more chapters with a few looks at their progression in their relationship. Send a PM or review and give me your thoughts, opinions, ideas, or criticism!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 7/5/12**

I've gone through chapters 1-11 and have edited it and added a few things! If it isn't an inconvenience, please reread them and let me know if it's good/bad or if I missed anything!

*I'll also be adding several more chapters about their relationship so please bear with me.


	14. Surprises Beyond the Handkerchief

"Are we there yet?"

"No George; now shush and just keep walking!"

George walks on uncertain feet while Hermione leads him to Merlin knows where. He tries to move the handkerchief that covers his eyes with his free hand, but Hermione swats it away.

"Be patient!"

They'd been walking for nearly an hour now, but when he'd asked her if they could just aparate to their destination, she had refused. Something about "this adds to the suspense!" He could have done without the suspense to tell you the truth.

He could hear loud voices all around him, but it gave him no hint as to where they are or where they could be going. His patience had gone out half an hour ago and the handkerchief wasn't loose enough to fall on its own.

When the rough, gravely ground underneath him turns into stairs, he nearly falls flat on his face. Hermione pulls him up the stairs and he hears a slight jingle of a door. She pulls him one step inside and finally stops.

"We're here; you can take off it off now." There is excitement in her voice and he can hear her bouncing on her feet. He finally rips the offending piece of cloth from around his face.

The first thing that he sees is a blanket laid out on the ground with all of his favorite foods and a bottle of wine. But then he sees everything else around him.

The sight renders him speechless.

_Weasley Wizard Wheezes_ is spotless. All of the shelves are restocked and the cobwebs and dust that had gathered over time had been swept away. Everything shines from where it sits; the walls are now glossy from a new paint job. Hanging behind the cash register is a new portrait of him and Fred; they smile and wave, already getting prepared for the hundreds of costumers. Everything looks brand new.

Hermione continues to bounce on her feet nervously. "Do you like it? I know it's been closed since the war and I know it'll be hard coming back without Fred, but I thought it would be nice to reopen it; it's a good way to help you deal w-" George throws himself at her and wraps her in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much." He whispers in her ear. Hermione returns the hug and whispers back.

"Happy one year anniversary, Gred. I love you."

"I love you too."

After taking a trip down memory lane around the entire store, they settle down for their picnic. Sipping from a glass of wine, he gazes at the store around him. It looks even better than when it first opened.

"Do you think we could open it this weekend? I know it's on such short notice, but I've already hired some employees and your brothers agreed to help out on the first day."

He smiles at his girlfriend as she goes on and on about details. She doesn't seem to notice that he's not paying attention, but it's okay with him. It gives him time to just marvel at how lucky he's been. A few strands of hair escape from her bun and his hands itch to wipe it out of her face. Her eyes gleam with fervor and vibrancy as she talks about more ideas that she has for the shop.

He knows that years ago, he would've never given Hermione a second thought. But now, he's just eternally grateful at the chance they now have together. The past year has been more than great and he manages to fall in love with her more each day. He used to think that it was Fred he couldn't live without, but now he knows how wrong he was.

"Marry me." Hermione stops mid-rant, eyes wide in surprise.

"What was that?" He scoots over to her and sits on one knee. From the depths of his robe pocket, he pulls out a beautiful ring with an emerald cut diamond, surrounded by five smaller jewels. He's been planning this for ages.

"I said," he smiles. "Marry me."

"George I...I don't understand; what-hold on a minute, are you j-"

"This isn't some trick question; I only need a yes or n-" Her lips crash onto his and she embraces him.

Pulling away, she grins with tears in her eyes.

"So is that a yes?" His heart is beating on overload and he's never felt as nervous until this very moment.

She nods fervently and they fall onto the blanket together in a loving bundle. He slides the ring onto her left hand and she marvels at the beauty of it.

"Oh George, it's gorgeous! This puts my anniversary present to shame!"

"No it doesn't! I love your gift; you put so much thought into it! The only thought I had to put into mine, was how much I don't wanna spend a day without you by my side. Now you've given me a second gift by making that wish come true."

She brings her lips to his once more and kisses him with passion. He pulls back and looks deep into her glistening eyes. "I probably wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you. Now I have my whole life dedicated to the woman I love and I intent to make the most of it."

They lay in an array of limbs on the blanket, giggling and smiling in pre-marital bliss.

"Do you think Fred would have liked this?" Hermione looks up around the shop.

George looks down at the ring that fits perfectly on his fiance's finger.

"I think he would have loved this."

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Concerns? Reviews:)?<p> 


	15. Acceptance

"That's great mate!"

"Oh honey! I am so proud of you!"

"It's about time."

"'Mione, can I be your maid of honor!"

"Thank you everyone! Actually Harry, I was hoping you would give me away?"

"Of course! Anything for my best friend."

"Darling, you must get married here! It would be beautiful and the entire Weasley family could come!"

If George had been a betting man, he would have put money on him and Hermione. In his eyes, they were meant to be together. He healed under her caring hand and went from a wounded man to a scarred man. He learned to move on and he knew that he wanted to make that next leap with Hermione. They changed each other for the better. He made her more care free, and she made him calmer. They complimented each other in ways they still haven't figured out; only one thing was clear. They were perfect for each other.

The only person who couldn't see that was Ron.

They had just announced their engagement at the Burrow. It was a perfect day; the weather was perfect, the timing was perfect, the family's _reactions _were perfect.

Everything was perfect until Ron flew out the door. The door slammed shut in his wake, and silence fell on the family. Hermione moved towards the door, but George laid a hand on her hand. "I'll get him."

He reassured her with a kiss, and left the kitchen. He could hear people asking about wedding details before the door closed, leaving him alone to fix the mess that was long overdue for a cleanup.

He looked up at the cloud-less sky. '_Give me strength, Forge._' A small wind picked up, ruffling his hair momentarily. The warm breeze fell, but George knew he was still there with him.

He walked over to the stone bench that Ron was sitting on. He sat down beside him, waiting for the curses and yells that were sure to come. He waited for a fight that he knew he wouldn't be able to win, no matter what he said in his defense. He wanted to hate Ron for the cold shoulder he'd given him for the past year. But he couldn't. He was too scared that he'd lose another brother; not in the same way as his last one, but still leaving him nonetheless. But what he wasn't prepared for, was this.

"This is the bench where I kissed Hermione." George stayed silent, waiting for him to let it all out. "The bench where I took a risk and gave her my heart. At the same time that you ran off to be with another girl. Does this sound familiar to you?" His voice was deadly calm and George flinched.

"You know it wasn't like that with Angelina."

"But that doesn't matter!" Ron yelled and finally faced him. His eyes were lit from within and his face was as red as his hair. "I've kept quiet this whole year, but this is the last straw! Marriage? Really? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love her." Ron scoffed at his answer, but George held eye contact. "I respect the bond you've had with her; you're her best friend and I know you're important to her. But you need to realize that that's all you're ever going to be: her best friend." Ron's face grew even redder, but George plowed through.

"She is my fiance. And you are my brother. As your _brother _I am asking you to forgive me and to move on. You had your chance with her, but now it's mine. Contrary to your belief, it was never my intention to steal her from you. But I know all too well how much it feels to let someone go. And I love her too much to let that happen with her."

He stood up and walked away; his hand was on the doorknob when Ron finally gave him an answer. But it wasn't the answer George was hoping for.

"Even if it means losing your brother?" A tear squeezes out of George's eye. He had expected it, but it still knocked the breath out of him.

"It's a shame. I was hoping you would be my best man." And with those last words, he left Ron to mull them over.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

There isn't peace in the Burrow until later that night, at dinner. After their encounter, Ron had locked himself up in his room. Everyone had known the result of their talk as soon as George had walked inside. They could read it all over his face.

Hermione wanted to talk to Ron, to give him a piece of her mind or to beg for forgiveness, she doesn't know, but everyone found it best if he was left alone. It's the middle of dinner when he walks down.

All talking around the table immediately dies down and all eyes turn to him. But his eyes are trained on George's. Everyone prepares themselves, not knowing what the short tempered Weasley was going to do.

"Any way that the spot for best man is still open?"

Gasps and laughs of relief are shared among the Weasley's and Harry. George shares a smile with Hermione. Standing up, he embraces his brother. It takes a moment for Ron, but he wraps his arms around George, finally giving his consent. They pull apart and George beams at him. Ron's smile is shy and his cheeks are red.

"I thought you would never ask."

* * *

><p>Any requests on what else I should add to the story? Reviews are welcomed:)<p> 


End file.
